I am Athena Lovegood
by MentallyRetardedLlama
Summary: Everybody has heard of Luna Lovegood, Nargle believing, blond haired, kinda ditsy girl that helped the golden trio. But what about me? Athena Lovegood, eldest of the Lovegood sisters, laid back, Gothic Otaku, sometimes equally ditsy. Said to be more sane. Oh, and very VERY blunt... You haven't! Why am I not surprised. Read to find out more about my crazy life! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**_Character Description_**

* * *

**Name:** Athena Lovegood

**Age:**13

**Date of Birth:** August 14th

* * *

**Family:** Xenophillius Lovegood (Father)

. Luna Lovegood (Sister)

. Selene Lovegood (Mother** [Deceased]**)

. Piper Haliwell (Aunt)

. Prue Haliwell (Aunt** [Deceased]**)

. Paige Haliwell (Aunt)

. Phoebe Haliwell (Aunt)

. Leonardo Wyatt (Uncle)

* * *

**History:**

Lived with her family until a year and a month after her mum died, then moved to America after finding out she could learn how to control and use her _other_ powers properly.

Even though she knew she would miss the rest of her family, she jumped at the chance because she felt like if she had known how to use her powers, she could have saved her mother's life.

Now when she has the chance to know how to use her powers she helps as much people as she can.

She also has a whitelighter, who is bad at controlling her powers, called Ella who normally takes the form of a white cat with a eye-patch but occasionally changes the look not matter how annoying it is to Athena.

* * *

**Words to describe her:**

Socially awkward, unique, dark, quiet, sarcastic, blunt and irritable (Most of the time). On a good day she is brighter than usual, friendly, kinder and perky.

* * *

**Likes:**

Dark shades of colours (Except dark-pink), all types of weather, sweets, Luna, her dad, her aunts, Uncle Leo, kicking demon ass.

* * *

**Dislikes:**

Being useless, the colour pink, not being able to kill a demon, bitches, assholes and most of the human race. xD

* * *

**Looks:**

Originally has blond hair but she dye's her hair a lot, recently purple. She wears a lot of dark colours because bright colours supposedly hurts her eyes. She also wears a lot of funny and/or offencive novelty t-shirts to see the reactions on peoples faces...

The only light colours she will wear are light blue, red, green, yellow, purple and white. She has a pale complexion and grey/blue eye's just like Luna.

* * *

~ ~~~ ~~~ ~**Footnotes**~ ~~~ ~~~ ~

None... -_-'

~ ~~~ ~~~ ~**Footnotes**~**Over**~ ~~~ ~~~ ~

* * *

That all about her so far, I'll update if I have something else to add!

Favourite

Review

And FOLLOW!

Peace off

Llama-chan ^.~


	2. Chapter 2

...OH YEAH... I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR HARRY POTTER JUST ATHENA AND OTHER OC'S ! ^.^' (I feel stupid now) -_-'

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 

Every body has heard of Luna Lovegood, Nargle believing, blond haired, kinda ditsy girl that helped the golden trio a lot.

But what about me, Athena Lovegood older sister of Luna, laid back, kinda Gothic and sometimes equally ditsy.

You haven't! Why am I not surprised.

We'll i'm not gonna mope around all day because you don't know me. So why don't you sit down and read my story about...stuff. xD

0-0-0-0-0

I packed my bags to go to Hogwarts. I really did not want to go. Yes, I know I could see my sister and have an opportunity to be with her like old times, but this place was my home. With Uncle Leo, Aunt Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

Yeah, you read right. Do their names ring a bell...Paige...Piper... Phoebe...You know, the charmed ones. The charmed ones are my aunts, from my fathers side.

Yes kick-ass witches (more like pain-in-the-ass bitches[1]) that vanquish demons are my aunt's. Why are you so surprised? ;}

I lived with them because, unlike Luna I had inherited most of their powers. So while Luna was in Hogwarts, I was in muggle school for hours, then spending the rest of the day practicing spells.

Now I'm going to be with more people just like me. Whoopty-freaking-doo! And I'm starting my third year and have to be sorted in front of the whole school. God must really love me, I feel blessed. (NOTE THE SARCASM)

I looked into the mirror of the place that was no longer my bedroom, to see a young Gothic girl looking back at me. She had purple hair with violet streaks, grayish-blue eyes, full pink lips and a pale face. I looked like an older version of my sister minus the purple hair which I had dyed. I even had the far-away look in my eyes.

I was wearing the Hogwarts school uniform and plain black robes already. I had my wand, school supplies and said my goodbyes. I was ready.

Uncle Leo was supposed to make sure I got to the platform on time and safely. When he had orbed us to the platform I turned around to again good-bye again.

"Bye Athena don't forget us." He said hugging me.

"Whatever, I'm visiting in the summer and it's not like I can forget you so easily." I mumbled while rolling my eyes.

The was true, not because my life was anything but normal but that was not why I could not forget it, it was because I have photographic memory.

You must be thinking something along the lines of 'Lucky Bitch!' but photographic memory is not the best. Try forgeting one of these:

. Watching your friend (Billie) suck faces with a random guy, only to slit his neck because he was a demon.

. Trying to calm down Ella (My Whitelighter) while she's in an intense sugar high.

. Seeing Aunt Phoebe in my clothes because 'she had nothing else to wear'.

Speaking about Aunt Phoebe, Leo winced as he heard her cries of help. ;}

"What did you do!" He questioned giving me a look of accusation.

"Four words. MOnStEr. BoOk. Of. MONSTERS!" I replied winking.

"Oh my God!"

"Yup! That's what she gets for wearing my clothes! Sayōnara[2]!" I waggled my fingers goodbye as he orbed to Aunt Phoebe.

I walked through the platform wall just to see Luna and daddy carrying her bags towards the train.

(^.^)***TIME SKIP***(^.^)

"Hello, Luna." I heard some say. I turned around to see a boy my age talking to Luna. "Hey, Neville." She said smiling.

So, this was the famous Neville, with brown hair crooked teeth. Luna wrote about him in her letters like she also wrote about Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Ginny and the oh-so-popular Harry Potter.

They started talking and Luna seemed to forget about me. But I was happy for her, she had made some friends without me.

...I'm still here...

...Hello?...

...Not cool guys...

They carried on talking and talking and talking...Rude...Okay now I know I'm not wanted.

"Oh, Neville, this is my sister, Athena..." I heard her say as I was walking away.

I rolled my eyes and did not stop walking. I wasn't really in the mood to have small talk with anyone anymore. Not even Luna.

I boarded the Hogwarts Express and looked for an compartment to sit in. All of them were full or had loud people in them, I just wanted a quiet, empty place. Then I reached a compartment with not much people-actually just one person, which looked like a teacher.

As soon as I entered the compartment I felt something off about him, something...Wolfish?

Well I really don't want to feel bothered by some random teacher. if he's a demon I'll vanquish him later. But I've never heard of a wolf demon, I guess you learn something new everyday.

I shook my head to clear earlier thoughts and sat down on the seat, pulling out 'Macbeth' by William Shakespeare and pulled the hood of my robes up setting a shadow over my face.

'Can I come out of your head now it's scary!'

Smirking I answered 'Sure.'

A sparkly orb of light came out of my right ear and transformed into Ella...

...With pink hair, make-up and robes.

"Kawaii desu ne[3]?" She said doing the 'Hip, duck, and peace sign[4]' that most girls on Instagram do.

"No, just no. Back to the form we talk about!"

"Fine..." She grumbled.

Instead of the pink abomination that was in front of me a few minuiets ago there was a white kitten with a black. Eye. PATCH.

My eye was twitching rapidly out of annoyance.

"Eye-patch...Really!" I asked/growled.

"YUP!" She replied...glowing?!

I sighed and picked up my book I guess I'll talk to Luna later, now I just want peace and quiet.

Some adventure this is, huh. (NOTE THE FUCKING SARCASM, DAMMIT!)

Footnotes

[1] - See what I did there, yeah, yeah... No -_-'

[2] - 'Sayōnara' = 'Bye' in Japanese.

[3] - 'Kawaii desu ne!' = 'It's cute, right?' in Japanese

[4] - 'The Duck, hip, and peace sign' = Pursing your lips/Duck, One hand on your hip and the other hand making a peace sign.

# # # # # # #

I edited... Yeah... Still not great.

Follow- Cuz I need them

Review- Cuz I'd like to hear from you

Favorite- Uurmm...Still can't think of something.

Peace off

Llama-Chan~

xxxOOOxxxOOO

/(^.~)/ BYE BITCHES!


	3. Chapter 3

*Sniff, sniff* I don't own Harry Potter *Sniff* or Charmed, *Sniff* now read the chapter as I *Sniff* cry about how much of a fail *Sniff* my life *Sniff* is… T.T

* * *

**_ Recap _**

**A sparkly orb of light came out of my right ear and transformed into Ella...**

**...With pink hair, make-up and robes.**

**"Kawaii desu ne?" She said doing the 'Hip, duck, and peace sign[4]' that most girls on Instagram do.**

**"No, just no. Back to the form we talk about!"**

**"Fine..." She grumbled.**

**Instead of the pink abomination that was in front of me a few minuiets ago there was a white kitten with a black. Eye. PATCH.**

**My eye was twitching rapidly out of annoyance.**

**"Eye-patch...Really!" I asked/growled.**

**"YUP!" She replied...glowing?!**

**I sighed and picked up my book I guess I'll talk to Luna later, now I just want peace and quiet.**

**Some adventure this is, huh. (NOTE THE FUCKING SARCASM, DAMMIT!)**

* * *

I had just finished my book when three people came into the compartment I really didn't bother to take in their appearance and went back to reading...Then they started talking

"Who d'you reckon he is?" The read-head asked, pointing to the man sleeping near them.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," The girl answered.

"How d'you know that?" Read-head...

"It's on his case," she responded, nodding at the luggage rack to a small case with the name Professor R.J. Lupin stamped across a corner.

"Wonder what he teaches?" The read-head, that I will now name Bob, thought out loud.

"That's obvious. There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts," The girl (I'm Gonna name her Jo) answered again.

"Well, I hope he's up to it. He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway... What were you going to tell us?" Bob turned to a dude in glasses.

Glasses started to say stuff about how he overheard Bob's parents talking about Sirius Black and how he escaped from Azkaban and was after him. Bob's mom thought that they should keep it from Glasses, but his dad wanted him to know. Bob's mom also thought that Hogwarts was a very safe place for Glasses especially since the guards from Azkaban were going to look out for Sirius or something.

After he finished, Bob looked scared and that Jo whispered, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry... you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry-"

I coughed and turned the next page, they all jumped and looked at me, probably wondering who I am.

Harry, Harry, Harry, Harrrry, Harry...why is that name familiar.

Oh, glasses and scar, Glasses is Harry Potter! So the read-head is Ron Weasley and the girl is Hermione Granger.

"Oh, sorry we didn't see you there, my name is Hermi-"

"Please keep it down, I'm trying to read." I stated bluntly at the bushy haired girl.

She huffed turned around and mumbled a 'Well I never!', while Ron shrugged his shoulders at her and Harry stared at me. It felt like he was looking into my soul and I suddenly felt nervous.

His emerald green eyes staring at me, confused yet almost hypnotising... I blinked to clear my disturbing thoughts and he finally looked away to answer Hermione.

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me." He whispered.

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron said, shaking slightly.

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," he continued. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they? I mean, they've got all the muggles looking out for him too..." The Hermione said with a trembling voice, but was cut off by Ron.

"What's that noise?" A faint tinny sort of whistle came from Harry's trunk.

They looked all around the compartment.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry," said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack.

A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly.

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look.

"Yeah... mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.

"No! Well... I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys... but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up."

He nodded toward Professor Lupin. Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible and old looking pair of socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it.

I saw a flash of white come across the compartment then on the suitcase rack were Ron removed Harry's trunk from a few minutes ago, I knew it was Ella, but since she was doing her 'Ninja Kat' (As she calls it...) routine she was obviously gonna do something dramatic. Just as I thought that, she landed on Harry's head.

His eyes turned wider than humanly possible, he slowly and carefully lifted up his hands to his head and poked Ella which resulted in him getting a few cuts on his hand and me trying not to burst out laughing. While he did this Ron looked at Ella on top of Harry's head and said,

"Harry, I may be seeing things but there is a cat on your head!" I clamped my mouth shut tightly before a snicker came out of it.

"Well get it off!" I snorted.

"I can't it might try to eat Scabbers!" I almost chocked on my spit, is this guy for real...? The stupidity of humanity makes me so ashamed...

"Here let me try," Hermione said with a 'My I.Q. is almost bigger than Einstein, I can defiantly do it!' look on her face. "Plus it's a kitten Ron, not a cat." This time I did choke on my spit.

She tried to lift Ella off Harry's head, only to get bitten by the psychotic kitten.

"OUCH!" Now I had burst a lung trying not to laugh.

Hermione waved her hand around with my white lighters mouth still clamped on it. Ella flew off Hermione's hand and crashed into the suitcase rack on top of Harry's head. However she got up licked herself clean and jumped on his head again, then fell asleep like nothing happened at all.

I chuckled at her random behaviour and the trio turned to me.

"Was that your cat!?" The bushy haired girl yelled.

I kept my head down, not responding for about thirty seconds or so, I then lifted my head up a bit so they could see smirk that graced my lips.

"Maybe, maybe not..." I replied.

Granger stood up anger clearly written across her face. "Listen you-"

"-We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron, pulling her back down. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me." "Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione wearily though you could see it in her eyes that she was eager to learn more. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain -"

"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way. "But that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" said Hermione, probably forgetting what happed a few minutes ago.

"It's this sweetshop," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything... Pepper Imps - they make you smoke at the mouth - and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next-"

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain -"

"- and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying.

Hermione looked around at Harry, no doubt a bit surprised Ella was still asleep on his head.

"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"

"'Spect it will," said Harry heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"What d'you mean?" said Ron.

"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Ron looked horrified.

"You're not allowed to come? But - no way - will McGonagall or someone give you permission-"

Harry gave a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, was very strict.

"- Or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle-"

"Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose-"

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask of permission," said Harry bitterly.

"But if we're with him," said Ron spiritedly to Hermione. "Black wouldn't dare-" "Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish," snapped Hermione. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because we're there?"

Well, the girls got a point, as much as I hate to sa- think that...

She was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks' basket as she spoke.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away.

"Get out of it!"

"Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily.

Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment.

Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket. I suddenly felt tired, mainly because I stayed up late, what don't judge me, I was kind of exited to see Luna again!

After spending a few minutes of contemplating weather or not I was sane for telling an invisible audience not to judge me, I drifted to sleep...

3rd Person P.O.V.

At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."

Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.

"Err - Professor?" she said. "Excuse me - Professor?"

He didn't move.

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver. Oh, what would the person over there like?"

"I don't think we should wake her up, she might bite…" Ron exclaimed fearfully.

They heard Athena's stomach rumble.

"Not it!" Ron and Hermione practically yelled.

That left Harry...

"I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly, as Harry sighed in defeat and got up, the weird cat still on his head. "I mean - he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, nibbling the cauldron cake Harry had passed her earlier.

They were staring at the teacher until they heard, "HENTAI {1}!" and a loud thump they turned around to see Harry on the ground holding his head.

Athena's P.O.V.

I felt someone's presence above me, so I opened my eyes slightly to see emerald green ones staring at me I felt heat rise to my cheeks. He didn't realise I was not asleep and tried to see my face. Really, scar-head really… I opened my eyes properly, looked shocked, then I screamed the word 'Hentai {1}' and knocked my head on his. He ended up on the floor with Ella still on his head.

"Baka, kanojo ga nemutte iru baai wa tokuni, anata ga, anata ga shiranai ikutsu ka no on'nanoko o gyōshi suru koto ni natte inai! Kurīpu... {2}" Weasley and Granger looked at me confused.

"What language is she speaking?!"

"I think it's Japanese."

Granger turned to me, "He woke you up because the food cart witch asked if you wanted anything!"

I turned to the door to see the food cart witch standing there, looking amused yet shocked at my weird antics. "Oh..." I immediately jumped up, removed my hood and rushed to the cart already ordering what I wanted:

· 5 Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans

· 5 Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

· 5 Cauldron Cakes

· 5 Chocolate Frogs

· 5 Pumpkin Pasties

· 5 Liquorice Wands

I looked at the cart and did a double-take I think saw POCKY!1!one! Though that can't be possible because it's not a Wizarding candy. "And all the Pocky you have please!" I said in a sweet voice. She handed me a bag full. In my mind I was doing a dance with two Pocky sticks.

"That will be twenty-five sickles and seven knuts." She told me.

"Here you go, keep the change~" I said as I skipped away from the trolley. The witch went away mumbling something about nice people.

The trio stared at me, threw one of each candy at them, most of them hitting their heads.

"Ouch, how can someone so pretty be so evil…?" Ron mumbled.

I threw another one at his head. "Well I'm a living example, aren't I?" I stated more than asked.

I then shook a packet of pocky and Ella jumped of Harrys head and mauled it. "Deranged cat…"

"Why give us the sweets, there not poisoned are they!?" Ron… -_-'

"Unfortunately, no they're not poisoned, think of it as my way of saying 'Gomensai'…"

"What?"

"I think it means 'Sorry' in Japanese." Nodded my head to show Hermione she was right.

"Well, wha-"Hermione started but I tuned her out as I started reading my 'Fairy Tail' manga, not one interrupts when I read my manga.

* * *

Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, I heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and three people appeared at the door: Some good looking, yet pale dude, flanked by what I think are two bodyguards, Thing 1 and Thing 2.

* * *

__**_ Footnotes _**

{1} Pervert! -_-'

{2} "Idiot you don't stare at some girl you don't know, especially when she's asleep! Creep…" Isn't my OC super nice! ^.^

* * *

TEE-HEE!

Peace off…

Sayonara

Llama-sama ^.~

I'M AWESOME!

**_Completed 12/05/2013_**

**_1:56 PM_**


End file.
